


Mistakes

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Peter - Freeform, Sassy Peter, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: - Znowu. Znowu to zrobiłeś – głos Petera był przesiąknięty złością, zawodem i czymś, czego Deadpool nie potrafił do końca zidentyfikować. Spojrzał na swoje ostrze, po którym ściekała krew. Nie musiał się odwracać, oczami wyobraźni widział trupa, który mógł zostać podręcznikowym przykładem dekapitacji. Westchnął głośno i jednym sprawnym ruchem strzepnął krew z broni.





	Mistakes

\- Znowu. Znowu to zrobiłeś – głos Petera był przesiąknięty złością, zawodem i czymś, czego Deadpool nie potrafił do końca zidentyfikować. Spojrzał na swoje ostrze, po którym ściekała krew. Nie musiał się odwracać, oczami wyobraźni widział trupa, który mógł zostać podręcznikowym przykładem dekapitacji. Westchnął głośno i jednym sprawnym ruchem strzepnął krew z broni.

\- Przesadzasz Peteeey – próbował wybrnąć z sytuacji, odwracając się od coraz bardziej rozjuszonego Parkera i spoglądając gdzieś w bok. Przymknął oczy słysząc szybkie kroki Parkera, który nagle znalazł się tuż przed nim, po czym uderzył go kilka razy w klatkę piersiową. Ciosy nie miały być szczególnie silne, byłe przepełnione złością i zrezygnowaniem. Deadpool złapał go za nadgarstki dopiero po dłuższej chwili, wciąż niezbyt wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć – Dobra, wiem, zawaliłem.

\- Zawaliłeś?! Obiecałeś mi coś idioto.

\- Myślałem, że ta kula cię dosięgnie. Wolałem się upewnić...

\- Umiem o siebie zadbać – warknięcie było ciche, ale o wiele bardziej przerażające niż gdyby Peter wrzasnął. Wade puścił jego dłonie, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku krawędzi budynku i usiadł tak, żeby widzieć życie toczące się ponad osiemdziesiąt metrów pod jego stopami. Peter nic nie mówił i Deadpool był niemal pewien, że chłopak zaraz zniknie bez słowa, a on nie zobaczy go przez najbliższe tygodnie.

Albo i dłużej.

Zamiast tego kątem oka zarejestrował jakiś ruch, po czym Spider-Man usiadł z nim ramię w ramię i też spojrzał w dół. Zaczynał się uspokajać, złość powoli ulatniała się, pozostawiając tylko niesmak. Siedzieli w ciszy, kwadrans, drugi, godzinę. W końcu Wade roztarł nasadę nosa i mruknął:

\- Naprawdę próbuję się przechylać w stronę tego dobrego. Wiem, że słabo mi wychodzi, ale się staram – mówił dalej, a Peter przekrzywił głowę wpatrując się w niego ze zdziwieniem.

Tak naprawdę, to Parker nie myślał, że Wade choć spróbuje zacząć rozmowę. Sam nie odzywał się, bo zbierał słowa, chciał powiedzieć to, co myśli. Tylko bez złości, bez krzyku. Przecież w końcu dobrze wiedział, kim Wade jest, a oszukiwał się jak małe dziecko, iż potrafi wymazać z niego najemnika, ot tak. To musiał być długi, ciężki proces, jednak jemu, jak zwykle brakowało cierpliwości. A teraz Deadpool mówił mu coś takiego.

– Patrzę na ciebie, na to jak pomagasz innym. I to po prostu, bez zastanowienia – Wade urwał na chwilę – A ja już jestem kompletnie bezmyślny, więc idąc tym tropem powinienem też tak potrafić...

Na początku Peter nie potrafił określić dziwnego uczucia, które zagnieździło się w jego klatce piersiowej. Było jednak ciepłe, przyjemne i lekko unosiło jego kąciki ust. Deadpool gadał, żywo gestykulował, a Peter po prostu na niego patrzył, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Nagle Wyszczekany Najemnik odwrócił się w jego stronę i zapytał:

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? Mam dalej szkło w zębach?

Parsknął śmiechem, po czym chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Deadpool wrócił do swojego monologu, swojej gestykulacji, tłumacząc się coraz żywiej i dokładniej. Pokręcił głową, wiedząc, że Wade nie zamknie się dopóki nie skończy mu się zasób słów. A on miękł w środku, widząc przemianę Deadpoola, czując niemożliwą wręcz dumę, że Wilson chciał być lepszy, że próbował i że to wszystko dzięki niemu – Peterowi Parkerowi.

Do jego głowy przyszła jedna dziwna myśl, a po niej druga i trzecia. Gdy zaczęła napastować go już czwarta z kolei, po prostu pociągnął Deadpoola za ramię i pocałował w szczękę. Najemnik zamarł, a Peter jakby nigdy nic wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, spoglądając na panoramę Manhattanu.

Wade miał trochę racji, Spider-Man robił wiele rzeczy bez zastanowienia, ale tej na pewno nie będzie żałował.


End file.
